Theories of Amon
by jalicehp
Summary: Me and my thoughts on the theories about Amon. And some crazy ideas about him. Written between the 7th and 9th episode. Review if you have any arguements against my reasoning. Enjoy and Review! K because I need to reread the ratings and i am paraniod. I am pretty sure there is nothing bad though. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR MOST OF THE LEGEND OF KORRA!
1. Is he lying?

Okay so Avatar the Legend of Korra has only aired about 8 episodes by now and I have heard many of theories about Amon. Who is he? Is he a bender? How'd he get his powers? Exactly how far does his power go? What is his motive? How old is he? Well, all of these are very good questions and some may actually seem obvious but I say it really comes down to whether or not we can actually believe what he is saying.

Amon, like most villains, of course has a back story. The difference between his back story and most others? He's the one telling us it. I'm used to getting the villain's back story from flashbacks. I find it just a bit weird that he is the one telling us because then that brings up the question is he lying? Should we believe him? Since this is a big question that can influence whether or not any other of the theories out there about him are true this is where I choose to start.

So for me at first I believe yes he is telling the truth. I don't know why but Amon just seems to give off this trustworthy factor about him that I can't seem to shake. I assume that is why he has so many followers. Because I don't know if anyone else has felt it but I feel like he just has this certain quality that makes you want to trust him. So at first I do believe that yes his parents were farmers and they did get killed by a firebender who then burned Amon's face.

But then I got to thinking. Yes I know that's NEVER a good thing. Yet I'm going to share my thoughts anyway. And after I thought for a bit I realized it is that exact same quality that could also allow him to lie easily. Listening to all he's ever said I sometimes think I'm a little naive for believing him because first of all his back story is a little too simple. Of course the killing of your parents is very emotional and it can really mess someone up but the idea of wanting equality makes it seem like he does not understand how it is a bad thing. And maybe he is but after what I've seen I believe Amon is fully aware of what he is doing.

Another thing that leads me to believing he is lying is his eyes. Now we have only seen his eyes once or twice for a few seconds but that was enough for me to conclude two things. One, his eyes are light, but that doesn't help us on finding out if he is lying or not. The second thing I notice was his eyes seemed perfectly unharmed. If you think about Zuko the left side of his face was burned leaving his left eye injured and always slightly more closed than his right. Amon claims that the firebender who killed his parents also burned his face and that is why he wears the mask. If he was really burned so severely at least one of his eyes must have been injured but as far as I could see they were both perfectly fine and the same size. If he's lying about being burned why should we believe the rest of his story?

So I believe that he could be lying but it is also very likely that he could also be telling the truth.


	2. Age

How old is Amon?

Well even though we have never seen his face I think it is safe to say he is at least old enough to be called a man because his voice is deep and he speaks with certainty unlike a child or teenager. But other than ruling out adolescents and kids you can't really rule out anything else because he could be in his 20's or really old. I say he could be really old because The Order of the White Lotus was or is made up of all old people that can fight and move better than the teenagers!

If I had to give my honest guess I would say in his 40's. Because I don't know why but the way he holds his power it kind of reminds me of Hakoda.


	3. Bumi

Bumi is Amon.

Okay so this is a widely believed theory. I have found that this one is very popular but yet I do not get it as much as others. Bumi as in Aang's son is Amon?

So let's believe that he is Amon. I can see how people believe this one. It is definitely plausible. Bumi most certain has a reason to hate benders (that is, believing that Amon's real motive is to destroy benders), having to watch both his siblings learn how to master their element from their parents and not being able to bend himself.

This is a theory in which if you want to argue that it is Bumi you must also believe that Amon is lying. Because obviously Aang and Katara were not farmers and Katara is, as we have seen, still alive.

The main reason why I personally feel that this theory is unlikely is because even though he was a non-bender I don't believe Aang and Katara would be the kind of parents to ignore him and get wrapped up in teaching their other children because neither are like that, it's just not in their personalities.

Really the only solid piece of evidence we have, to determine who Amon is, is his eyes. From the few glances we have been given of them I think we will all agree that they are a light color. When I looked at pictures of Bumi no matter how well or horrible made every single one of them has dark eyes. But as much as I would like to rule Bumi out I can't because really with these producers and writers I believe anything is possible at this point.


	4. Amon

Amon is just Amon.

So this is my number three theory of who Amon is after Tarlock and Asami. This one I thought of it but I didn't really think of its possibility until my friend awesome friend Paige mentioned it. (Paige when you read this you better be happy with that! And if you're not, remember I am Queen of the turtleducks!) So the theory? Amon is simple just Amon. I know your minds are just blown away aren't they?

So basically Amon is just that Amon a completely new character we have not even met yet. I like this theory just because it is so simple. Well this one is kind of self-explainable I think that this is possible but unlikely, as more of a shock to viewers I think Nickelodeon will have it someone we know.


	5. Asami

Asami is Amon.

So this theory is one I thought of on my own. I wouldn't say it is my idea because I'm sure someone else has thought of it I just haven't found anyone that has yet. Although everyone I tell it to says I am crazy.

Does anyone else get the evil vibe from Asami? Or is it just me? And no it is not just because I have a huge fictional crush on Mako. My one on Zuko is much bigger than that and there is no room to be jealous on Asami when you're planning Mai's demise. Sorry lost myself a little there, anyway yea I get an evil vibe from her and I don't care how much she helps them I don't trust her.

I think she definitely has the motive with her mother having been killed by benders. And although we have never seen her fight I wouldn't want to be the one to find out how well she fights. And it seems like if she was Amon her father would know and to keep them off her trail she set the whole thing up with him.

As far as I can tell her eyes are light enough for her to be Amon. And her and Amon haven't been seen in the same place yet.

Now I know what you all are thinking. She is a girl! Well we haven't actually gotten complete confirmation that Amon is a guy either. I'm sure she, having an inventor for a father, can create a voice modifying device. And Amon may sound like a guy's name but a lot of girls have guys names and it could be part of her cover up.

So far I believe this is very plausible. She is second on my list of who could be Amon. But I will still be watching next week to see if Amon is ever shown while Asami is still locked up.


	6. Jet

Jet is Amon.

So at one point I believed this theory to be true and could dispute any argument against it till someone pointed out how dark Jet's eyes were. So sadly this is no longer on my top list of theories because the eyes are the only certain thing I think you can compare with theories.

So how do I explain this theory? Jet is dead right? Wrong! When we last saw Jet he told Katara he would be alright and Toph said he was lying. That doesn't mean he died! Many people truly believe they are dying but turn out to be perfectly fine. So Jet could have truly believed he was dying but he got better.

What made me believe this the most were the pictures I have seen from his flashbacks. In the flashbacks it does look like he is on a farm and Amon's parents are "allegedly" farmers and he said that his parents were killed by farmers. So if Amon is telling the truth their backstories are very similar.

But then there is the face burned part. But Amon could be lying. (See first chapter for my lying theory analysis.)

Now it may just be a coincidence and it may not. Again I am not ruling anything out not at this point in the series.


	7. Ozai

Ozai is Amon.

This is one of the more ridiculous theories. Because in my belief Ozai rotted in jail which was more than he deserved! But I guess I have heard a few people say it and therefore to make this more complete I'll analyze it. But I will not enjoy it!

Sure he has a motive but other than that I actually cannot even think of anything as evidence of Ozai being Amon. He was in jail last time we saw him and I think he would be number one prisoner and surrounded the whole time he was in there.

Even if he somehow managed to get out of jail which I believe unlikely he was already old in the Last Air bender I doubt he can live to be a hundred and something. Especially in jail.

And if you need any more convincing do you really think the bad guy is going to be the same twice in a row?


	8. Sokka

I actually laugh at this theory I mean seriously? Sweet innocent Sokka? He doesn't even have a motive! Think about it he's a master swordsman, why would he need to take away bending he made peace and stopped being jealous of benders a long time ago.

But let's say for a crazy moment I believed this theory. His age wouldn't be a problem, remember all the awesome members of The Order of the White Lotus were old.

And he is a master swordsman so he definitely has the power.

But I think I recall Katara saying they were all dead at the beginning. Although I believe that even in their time period you could fake a death.

Bad if Sokka is alive I don't think he would be fighting he's too lazy. I believe that he would be spending his last years on sunny beaches with lots of food!


	9. Suki and Sokka's son

Suki and Sokka's son in Amon.

Now I am not even sure Suki and Sokka had a son together so if they did I do not know his name because every time I tried to look it up my internet froze.

So their son being Amon? Hmmmm. Interesting. I actually can see some reasoning behind this. With Suki and Sokka as his parents he would definitely know how to fight well. And Katara mentioned most of her friends were dead but not how they died. Maybe a firebender killed them or really any bender this Amon doesn't have to be telling the truth.

His eye color could either be light or dark though because I am about 80 percent sure Suki had dark eyes correct me if I am wrong.

I think him being Amon would be a big exciting twist!

However I still have to say it is unbelievable that a child of Suki and Sokka two people who would make awesome parents would become so evil. And even if he did Katara is just not going to know what happened to her brother and nephew. So this theory is a contender.


	10. Tarlock

Tarlock is Amon.

OMG! I just finished watch the eighth episode and I really need a Tarlock rant right now so I'm wondering off the order of my list and am going to analyze the possibility of Tarlock being Amon.

So Tarlock was my first and still remains my number one theory. Obviously he was evil since the beginning. He does seem pretty anti-bending and even more so after that last episode. His eyes are light like our glimpses of Amon's. And since he knows how to make blood-bending work during a non-full moon he is very powerful and knows a lot about bending powers so he might have been able to figure out how to take away someone's bending.

Now everyone has pointed out flaws in this theory but I have so far been able to explain each. The first one is that he is a bender and Amon is not. Well we do not actually absolutely know that Amon is not a bender I believe Amon can seriously be lying about that part. In order to gain followers he would have to pose as someone who does not like benders. And I know that brings up the question why not bending supporters then? Which is answered in the motive theories chapters.

Another big thing people point out is that he was with Tenzin at the time when Amon was with Korra on Aang's memorial island but if you watch that is not the case. Tarlock is with Tenzin when Korra leaves for Aang memorial island but Korra waits hours before the chi benders even show up to attack her and even then there is a bit of time before she sees Amon so there is plenty of time where Tarlock could have changed and gotten to the island. Plus he said he had airships waiting by if something went wrong. Where were they when she was attacked? And now that I think of it I don't remember seeing him during the pro-bending championships.

The only thing I can think of that is evidence to him not being Amon is that the fact that he is evil has been revealed so early in the series. Think about Amon said he was saving Korra for last why fight her now? So my number one theory is slowly losing its spot but for now I say Tarlock is still the one who makes the most sense.

But while we are on the subject of Tarlock is it more likely his is working with Amon and is an equalist or that he is just a whole different branch of evil. I am going to go with equalist. If he was his own branch of evil then I think that he will just be a little challenge before Korra faces Amon. Aang had many things to battle before he fought Ozai but they always tied in with what Ozai did so I think that if Tarlock is only a little battle right now we will see him again. So I am going to stick with equalist.


	11. The Cabbage Merchant

The cabbage merchant is Amon.

Okay so this one just popped in my head so I am not sure if anyone has said it yet. But he just came across my head and I was like "Hey! He definitely has a reason to hate benders!" And so this theory was born inside my head.

If you think about it he really does have a motive to rally up the non-benders. Benders have spilled his cabbages over and over again and he has finally had enough of it thank you very much!

I do not think I have really ever seen his eyes I was laughing too much at the cabbages so I can't really tell you whether they are or not. And I doubt many people have noticed his eyes because they were laughing which makes it easy for him to be unsuspected.

Plus, he being a cabbage merchant and all, it would make sense for his parents to have been farmers. Only someone with a meaningful family business would still continue after all that abuse to his products.

Yes I know he was arrested but then we found out that Asami's father had framed him and Lynn was still chief of police so she probably released him before resigning.

However I do think this theory comes with one flaw- Amon is too smart to just get himself arrested just to have the police not pay attention to new weapons in progress. So I think it is unlikely that the cabbage merchant is Amon. Although as I said I am not ruling anything out at this point.


	12. Zuko

Zuko is Amon.

This is not a very common theory but I have seen it several times. Some believe this because of what happens in the promise. Now I have not read the promise yet I am waiting for part 1 to be ordered to the bookstore where I am after a very emotional trip to a bookstore (I need to go to a bookstore more often they tore all the good ones down near where I live). But I have however looked up what the promise was that Aang made to Zuko. Zuko made Aang promise to end his life if he ever started to become like his father. So that is where this story starts that he did turn evil and is now Amon. Since the promise was made with Aang rising to power in front of korra is a good opportunity.

Now I can see that happening. But that kind of the opposite happened – that he became so afraid of becoming his father that he wanted to take others power so no one including himself could be hurt by benders because he knows what it is like (his scar hint. Hint.)

He should be what 87 now? I think that's right. But I wouldn't rule his age out. The order of the White Lotus was made up of all old people and they fought very well. (for full age of Amon theory see chapter called Age).

And then I see this theory as kind of far-fetched because I love Zuko too much to believe he was every really evil just really confused. But putting my love aside I believe that if he did become evil he would want an army of benders. I have read somewhere that Zuko is to appear in The Legend of Korra but I do not believe in this situation. But when he does, remember young, old, good, or evil HE IS MINE! (No seriously he is my biggest fictional crush)


	13. Zuko's son

Zuko's son is Amon.

Okay so before I explain this unique theory I would just like to apologize for some of the craziness in these chapters. I am not writing them in order of how I am going to post them so some chapters have craziness in them. Yeah that would be the sleep deprivation I am not used to waking up at seven and going to sleep at midnight or one seriously I couldn't tell if I was wearing my sweatpants or my cousins yesterday and she is about ten years older! But anyway I am awake and have my coffee!

The theory that Zuko's son is Amon is probably the one I would rule out right away. First of all Zuko only has a daughter that we know of. She at this point is firelord and I think someone would notice if the firelord was missing and causing terror in Republic City.

I hope you caught what I was hinting by the "that we know of" part though. I feel like Zuko would be the kind of person to be over precautious about making sure he did not mess things up which would cause him to actually mess things up, like him hiding an uncontrollable child from the world that grew up to be Amon.

So this is actually a good idea and now that I have thought of it this theory goes on my top theories list.


	14. Flashbacks

So we have recently learned that these little bits of another time period that I first assumed to be flashbacks are actually bits of information from the spirit world and previous avatars most likely Aang. So obviously Aang is trying to tell Korra something. But if I am being honest those little clips happen so fast I barely can understand and process what I have seen the only one I really saw was the one with Tarlock in the last episode because I thought Sokka looked funny and I had to pause it to laugh at him. So does anyone think they know what Aang is trying to tell Korra?

If I was giving it my best guess I think Aang is trying to tell Korra of a huge event in the past that happened that nobody remembers that connects with who Amon is now, something that fits in with his backstory a little bit. Because Korra up to this point keeps trying to fight Amon every chance she gets when in order to fight someone that evil you need to know the truth about their backstory and I think the GAang knows more about this new evil than we thought. Maybe it also ties in with the story of Zuko's mother because that was kind of left up in the air and nobody really seems to know anything about it either.


	15. Amon and Bending

Now this is an interesting question. Is Amon a bender?

If you are going to believe he is telling the truth it would be safe it is safe to say Amon is a non-bender. It agrees with his motives and makes sense,

But if he is a bender which element would he bend?

Fire I think we could rule out for two reasons. One the last villain was a fire bender we need something new not just the same thing as last time. The second reason is that if he was a firebender and wanted power why would he want to hide his bending? Fire is a very powerful element and the most intimidating to me. So I don't believe he would be a firebender.

The next element I think that we can rule out is air. As we know air benders were all killed by Ozai and other than Aang's children and grandchildren we don't know of any other airbenders. I doubt any of them could have hid and survived. But if he was a airbender he has a reason to hide it and a motive to hate benders because they destroyed his people. It would also explain how he moves so well to avoid and capture his attacker to take away their bending. Even a monk who was always taught about peace can stray off the path.

Earth is the next least likely. All members of the Earth Kingdom have a reason to be angry at benders they have been taken advantage of for over a century! So I believe even if Amon is not a bender I believe it is most likely he is from somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. But I don't think he would be an earthbender as we learned in the Last Airbender earthbending is the opposite of airbending and Amon has the skill of an airbender.

Water is the last element and I am torn on whether or not he is a waterbender. Waterbenders move like airbenders and Amon moves like and airbender so he could be a very advanced waterbender. And the waterbenders were just as much as the earthbenders were, so he would have a motive. However I like the idea of him being from the Earth Kingdom better.


	16. Chiblockers

So now there is this new thing that is being called chi-bending. Which bring me to theory of where did he get the chi-blockers? Ty Lee was the only known person to be able to block someone's chi. Obviously it has evolved like metal bending but seems less common since everyone else does not seem to know how to do it. So how did Amon know how to do it? My idea is that Amon has recruited one if not all the Kyoshi warriors. Because when we last saw Ty Lee she had joined them and if you watch closely the way they move is kind of like the technique Suki was showing Sokka in The Last Airbender.

Now thinking about the chi blockers and what they do I believe that this is where Amon gets his power to take a person's bending. He has an army of chi blockers that seem to be the only ones in the city so he must know a lot about chi bending. So I think that it is a really advanced type of chi bending. Because I do not believe for a moment that he got the power from the spirits.

Another thing that I have heard is that he takes their bending as in he now has their bending. And I can't remember where I read it but I will try to find it again and if I do I'll post a link on my profile. But I have to say I like that theory because the fight at the end between Korra and Amon will be more exciting.


	17. Motive

What is Amon's true motive?

I find it hard to believe that Amon is really just trying to rid the world of benders. First of all he is moving too slow. He is very slowly taking everyone's bending and only when he is in front of a large group of people if he really wanted benders gone he would be taking every chance he got and no need a crowd to watch.

Secondly is that he claims that benders are unjustly putting themselves first. Well in eight episodes the only unfair part I have seen in Republic City is the gangs but they hurt everyone even benders. (Remember Bolin? He was hired by them and got in big trouble). Some may claim that pro-bending as a sport is unfair but non-benders seem to enjoy it too and it's not like all benders are playing. Plus Mai and Ty Lee were non-benders and definitely were just as lethal as benders.

But I really can't think of any alternative motives. Anything is possible but I think that if his motive is not equality it will be something 100 times more evil.

So if he is not looking for equality than why work with non-bender? Remember I mentioned Mai and Ty Lee? Well think of Sokka and Suki too. They are all non-benders that were awesome and may be even more lethal than most benders. I wouldn't want anyone trained to use Zuko's swords as well as him mad at me. I think Amon realized these qualities and thought it would give him an advantage. No one has yet tried to take over their world with non-benders yet it could work. And there are many different things that can be used to be lethal if trained to use them right. Much more than benders can do. Benders have also been fighting other benders for their whole lives, allowing them to learn common attacks and anticipate their opponent's next move. Facing a non-bender would be a new challenge because they are not trained like benders. If I was Amon I would be gathering the awesome talented non-benders too.


	18. Where is Amon?

Really, where is he? Am I the only one who has noticed he has been missing from the last two episodes! I say that the next episode can go two ways. One Tarlock is working with Amon and we see him appear in the next episode. Or two Amon is planning something big and is taking advantage of Korra's distraction of Tarlock.

I think Amon is planning something of momentous proportions! We haven't even seen very many equalists in the past few episodes. And we never found out what was in the truck Korra and team avatar stopped that was flagged by chi blockers. I am very interested to know what Amon is planning but I don't think we will find out in the next episode. And if we do it won't be until the end and they will leave us with another cliff hanger.

Another thing with this disappearance of Amon is, have we actually seen Amon and not realized it? At this point Amon could be anyone with light colored eyes so has he been hiding in the public eye and made appearance in the last two episodes just not as Amon. Seems like something that would happen just to mind-blow us. Keep your eyes pealed!


	19. General Iroh

Okay so at first I was not going to update this but after watching the minute that General Iroh was in during the latest Legend of Korra episode about ten times I needed to. In just that minute we get of this new character there is a lot to think about.

The first thing is how is he related to Zuko? Obviously he is or he would not have the exact same voice of Zuko. With his voice being so much like Zuko I believed he was either the son or grandson of Zuko. But then my friend pointed out his age and now I am almost absolutely positive he is Zuko's grandson. He looks like he is in his early twenties and even Toph and Aang's kids (Tenzin and Lynn and I find it funny how they were together at some point) are way older than that. And Aang's grandchildren are very young but Aang was younger than Zuko by four years so it makes sense for Zuko's children and grandchildren to be older.

Truthfully I have mixed feelings about the new General Iroh. I can see it him being both evil and good.

I have several good reasons on why I think him to be evil. I watched the scene ten times yesterday over and over and each time I became more suspicious of him. First of all is his lack of emotion. His facial expression never changes during the whole scene. Not even when he was told Republic city had been token by Amon. Now Zuko never showed much emotion either but he did act surprised a lot and I believe the first general Iroh would have even showed some emotion had he still been alive and in command. But then again you have to think well he _is_ the general of the United Nations which is probably the highest a general can be. Maybe it is part of his training to show no emotion or maybe has just seen too much to be surprised or maybe is just does not want to be seen as weak in front of his crew. There could be a lot of reasons to explain it.

The other thing that has me suspicious of Iroh is his words. Around my seventh time re-watching the scene I actually took in what they were saying. I was too shocked by the voice to actually pay attention. So his crew member tells him that Amon has taken Republic City. The thing I caught is that he sends a reply saying exactly when he will be there. Now my question is does that reply go back to the city which is under Amon's control or does it work like a messenger hawk and go straight to Korra? I wouldn't know because I am not familiar with the whole wire message thing. But if it goes back to the city than it is likely that he is working with Amon. I know that if you all are like me you want to believe that he is good and sweet as Zuko, but if you truly are like me than you will love him either way.

One last thing did anyone catch that the crew member said the wire came from Korra? Now I understand why Tenzin would say that but I do not recall Tenzin telling anyone to say it was from Korra and we say Tenzin the whole time it was being sent. So could the message possibly be a fake? The original one never received? And Amon is just trying to lure General Iroh into the city?


End file.
